Kiri's Experience
XP Tally Total XP Gained: 40 Present XP Unused: 7 Present XP Spent: 33 Bonus XP *Avatar for Kiri (Hand-drawn) - 2 *Kiri's Five Characters - 1 *Navi "Hey Listen" Ringtone - 1 *We filed the correct form at building 003 - 2 Total: 6 XP From Sessions *Session I - 4 *Session II - 6 *Session III - 6 *Session IV - 6 *Session V - 6 *Session VI - 6 Total: 34 XP From Story Advancement N/A XP Spent On: - Session 3 - Socialize 1 (3 XP) Dodge 3 (4 XP) Presence 1 (3 XP) Melee 2 (2 XP) - Session 4 - Athletics 2 (2 XP) Survival 2 (1 XP) - Session 6 - Presence 2 (2 XP) Investivation 2 (2 XP) Occult 3 (3 XP) Awareness 3 (4 XP) Athletics 3 (4 XP) Bureaucracy 1 (3 XP) Opinions and Notes from Sessions Session 4: The Lassandara Report Party Members Japheth *Ready to jump in and help in any given situation. *'Raptor' **A fine bird; capable and dependable. "Morrow" *An excellent archer *Has ties to the slums and the black market district. *Shady business, but he seems to still have his heart in the right place. Avarine *Has a number of ties with the guard. She has ties with them, which would make it seem that she was amoung their members at one point. Session 3: Castle Town Party Members Japheth *Gentle. Fascinated with nature. Is very genuine and interested in the Temple. Though he is unlearned, I feel he can be taught and will try to enlighten him to the best of my ability. "Morrow" *Ready and able to explore. Is willing to clean up after Avarine's messes. Is very skillful in many trades. Avarine *Dangerous to herself and to those of us traveling with her and should be closely watched when entering new places. Session 2: The Peace Treaty "Party Members" Japheth *Kind and strong, Japheth tries his best to be helpful and gentle, though he gave me a nice knock on the head, but made sure I was okay. *Japheth's Mother **Makes it apparent where Japheth found his kind spirit. **Japheth must hage gotten his intelligence from his father. "Morrow" *A smooth talker, Morrow can work his way out of some sticky situations, and if he gets caught, he can think his way through the fight. He has more tact than I first thought. Avarine *Eager to rush into unknown dangers, Avarine is likely to get us all killed. While she can handle herself, there is no way I could have kept up without Japheth's aid. Enemy? Stallord *Ruler of the legions of Stalfos in the Ordon Forest Region. *Willing to negotiate with the forces of good to get what he wants. *I hope that he will hold his side of the bargin, because it will be difficult to bring him down should he betray his promise. Session 1: No Bones About It "Party Members" "Jay" *BIG guy. Not the sharpest sword in the armory, but he seems to have a heart of gold. *Good with an axe. *(I missed the battle, because I was protecting the little girl, so I know nothing about his person-throwing abilities) *(Raptor) **Jay's beautiful hawk has been asleep the whole night so far, so I didn't get a chance to meet him(her?). **I hope that (s)he and Øyvind don't get into fights in the twilight hours. "Morrow" *Can't tell the difference between a Fairy and a Firefly. Clearly the brightest star in the sky. *Puts effort into things for personal gain moreso than for the gain of others. *Good shot with an arrow and quick thinking. *Kind to children. (Stephanie) *I didn't catch your name, but you are most likely a trained fighter (My Perception = * * *) and were a very good asset in rescuing the girl. *Fears ReDead. *Not kind to children. Øyvind *My wonderful comrade apparently did not approve of the smell of the ReDead, as he flew away shortly after I asked him to scout ahead. While I'm not terribly upset that he fled, I shall need to remember to ask him to alert me as soon as he sees the threat next time, so that I do not become ensnared again. Enemies ReDead *Vile things that should be destroyed at all costs, save the lives of innocents (houses are fair game). *Their essesse will turn those they wound into ReDead within hours. **Cured by a mix of a rare, night-blooming flower that grows on a rotting log and a handful of a common moss that usually grows beneath said log. Burns like hell, but will purge the ReDeas essense from the infected body. Stalfos *Sentient creatures of darkness. *They looked tough, but I was busy taking the child to safety *I'm pleased that my counterparts were able to fend them off. Links Kiri's Backstory Kiri's Equipment Kiri's Stats Category:Tides Of Shadow Category:Kiri